


Young And Menace

by KT_ExReplica



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blood, Canon Typical Violence, College AU, I wanted to try something new with these characters, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, MtF characters, Multishipping, Mute Red, NO ABUSE BETWEEN RED/GREEN(BLUE OAK), NO RAPE/ABUSE BETWEEN GOLD/SILVER, NOT NEO ROCKET, No Pokémon, Pokemon - Freeform, Polyamory, Rainbow Rocket, Red is selective mute, Red uses sign language, Sorry if this is OOC, Swearing, Team Rocket - Freeform, Trans Characters, but he can choose to speak if necessary, everyone is really gay or pansexual, ftm characters, many ships, maybe some blood, nonbinary Sapphire, pixiv red, sunmoon red appearance, the mafia appears aka team rocket oh snap, trans gender characters, transmale Gladion, transmale Gold, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_ExReplica/pseuds/KT_ExReplica
Summary: YOUNG AND MENACEThe news murmured in the background mixing with the smoky diner ambiance. 'Team Rocket still at large? Gang activities sighted.' scrolled along the bottom of the screen. Silver stares impassively at the LED whiteness, his oily coffee has gone cold in its cold chipped mug.Gold hunches over a hospital cot, his mother looks lovely today. The flowers he bought last time are withered, dry and dusty.Green turns on his heel with a bright smile as his thesis is ripped and discarded. His Grandfather will be disappointed. He needs to see his parents.Blue smiles as she takes a selfie with her new boyfriend, he looks surly as ever and she stickies little cute filters with glitter and hearts all over the picture. The image gets over three-thousand likes on Instagram.Red wins the lottery. He is handed a massive cheque that is covered in glitter. He never cashes it.-TW DISCLAIMERCanon typical violence, only without the monsters.





	1. Hard Work

They met at a grungy little bar downtown GoldenRod, it was murky and stifling with too many bodies crammed into dirty little niches and glitzy lounges. Strobe flickered like an acid trip laced dream, it was the hottest night of the year that painted everyone in liquid diamond.

Silver waited for Blue, slouched across the bartop, his dark button up shirt clinging heavily to his body from the humidity. Blue had wanted to meet up and chosen a seedy little number to schmooze.

There was heavy bass and neon UV body paint. A tan skinned hot mess stripped on stage and dropped his short denim pants, amid sultry lyrics and showers of cash and glitter. Silver eyed their assets appreciatively. 

Normally he wouldn't have agreed to such a meet up. But upon seeing the sexy beast highlighted in vicious pink, hot rim lighting all over taut muscle, had Silver decided to stay. Mostly so he could enjoy some eye candy, perhaps it wasn't so bad after all, he was blessed with one of the best seats at the bar.  


Blue was clearly running late and his glass was almost empty, Silver decided to keep his tab open and ordered another cheap mixed drink. He didn't want to get into the expensive stuff until whenever his sister decided to arrive.

Hot mess was now strutting about in a g-string coqettishly as he asked if anyone wanted lap dances, for a price. Silver snorted and tuned out the club scene as the wolf whistles became louder and the din explosive, he ignored it. 

Idly stirring the slushy ice in his drink, Silver blanked out, the rhythmic beat of the music reverberating through his body allowing him to disassociate nicely. A tap on his shoulder gained his attention though and Sexy Legs was standing on the bar top, crouched to come eye level with him.

"Feeling lucky?" They asked, voice a low purr and Silver noticed with a pooling heat in his belly that Hot Mess had molten gold eyes, piercing and intense with a hint of a challenge in them.  


He gave them a crooked grin and slipped a pair of twenties into the elastic waist, Hot Legs smiled and gracefully slid off the bar top and right into Silver's lap. Shifting his hips the dancer grinned down at Silver all solid muscle and thick thighs, Silver could see the sheen of sweat on their sunkissed skin and he bit his lower lip as they began to press down onto his lap, grinding and swaying.

Silver tilted his head away slightly, he could hear the onlookers cheering and he wondered if Blue had arrived and has found this naughty little spectacle. Silver groaned thick and heavy in his chest as he leant up into the dancer.

"May I touch you?" Silver asked quietly as strobe beat around them violently.

The dancer was a little surprised at the request and laughed, reaching to slide a gentle hand through Silver's long dark flame red hair.  


"Sure sweetheart, but only if you pay up." They replied with dulcet sweet in their chords.

Silver grinned, why not, he had a job that allowed him to splurge once every so often, he reached to grip supple hips and pushes up again into the other.

"I can," he replied shortly, this seemed to satisfy, if not turn on the stripper and they moaned coarsely, bracing themselves back against the bar. Slanting their raven-dark fringe, ink slashing over their features, hiding one sultry sun gilt eye.

Silver hummed in his chest reaching around to give Goldie a good squeeze on his ass.  


"Whoa slow down dude, no touching the goods unless you want a private show!" Goldie yelped as they reached back to whack at Silver's naughty grabby hands.

Silver grinned feral up at the other man and gently traced his jawline with a slender finger. As he felt Golden Eyes shiver on top of him, Silver swallowed down the last of his shitty, shitty drink, making up his mind.

"Sure private sounds great. I can pay, you free now?" He asked, enjoying the surprise evident in the dancers' face. Silvers' smile grew as the dancer let him know that they got off after the next two songs and slid off his lap with a rueful smile.

"See you backstage hot stuff, let security know 'Hibiki' let you through, if they ask for a password it's 'Mangoes'." 

Silver begrudgingly let Hot Legs go, he was an impatient man. But as sad as his loss was, Silver loved the view as Hibiki left. Silver waited through the next two songs anxiously feeling way too hot in his own skin. 

Once he was sure that he didn't come off as desperate, he leant across the bar. "Hey, I want to close my tab. If a woman comes in looking for Rival, let her know I'm busy and that she should wait." 

The bartender nodded, "Sure, I'll send your tab through to the private rooms. You can pay up there." He replied wiping down greasy glass.  
Satisfied Silver slid his tip smoothly across the worn surface, bidding the bar keep thanks.

Silver made his way towards backstage, wondering if he should buy another drink out back. But would the drinks be any better?  


"Mangoes." Silver said, looking at the bouncer blocking the curtains that led to the tawdry sex rooms. The bouncer snorts and steps aside, "Hibiki will be right with you." He informs.

Silver then allows himself to be escorted by a scantily clad boy, just barely a man through to his private room. Silver wonders if all that hair is naturally green.  


"Please enjoy your stay, Sir." The grass headed dancer murmurs, his accent curving down thickly at the end of his sentences. Grass boy motions for Silver to take a seat on one of the awfully cracked red leather couches. 

Seating himself, Silver loosened his tie trying to figure out grassheads' accent. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts and had just determined Unovian when the bedazzled doors slid open.

Silver had to admit he was a little embarrassed at how quickly he sat up at the sight of Hibiki. Like a dog hearing the crinkly bag of treats.  


Hibiki stepped into the humid room in a saucy number, short shorts, short top- it showed off everything and Silver thought it was fucking hot.  


"You like what you see?"

Clearly he was not playing around, he sashayed towards him proudly, circling round the table to lean over and smile at Silver. Seducing his way into personal space and Silver wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Such a good boy, waiting for me." Hibiki whispered against his cheek and Silver bit his lip and reaches out to tug Hikibi closer.

"Yeah? What about you, you been good for me too?" He asked, unable to keep the possesiveness out of his voice, Hibiki drops into his lap, like he belongs there, pressing his hot sex to Silver's suited thigh.

"Yes sir~ I kept my hands to myself and only touched the pole." Hibiki was coy as he pressed a finger to his lips. As if thinking it over, the little minx.  
Silver knew the pleased noise he emitted was possessive. Amused at how quickly the stripper was to fall into role immediately and he reached once again to grab that amazing ass.

"So I get this now?"

Hibiki actually giggled, flaunting himself, Silver could see how wet the other man was and he murmured for consent and if all of what was on display was available. Silver squeezed Hibiki's thighs eagerly, maintaining close eye contact as he reaffirms for a second time that this was ok. When enthusiastic yes's are given he thumbs Hibiki's little plump swollen dick through the lace that stretched over his crotch and thighs.

The gorgeous dancer whined and squirmed atop the flame haired man, clinging on and spreading his legs like a good slut. Silver groaned hotly into the crook of warm skin between Hibiki's shoulder and neck, his hand was nice and slippery with hot cunt, Hibiki's moans are music. 

"Listen to you, all spread and eager, pathetic." Silver growled, cupping Hibiki's puffy dripping sex and squeezing gently but with a firm hand. Hibiki made a strangled whine and nodded, reaching to slide his own hands up his non existent top, making a show out of it.

"Please, sir-"

"Silver."

"Silver-please!"

Hibiki begged and Silver smiled at their desperation. He took his time nuzzling tanned skin, biting down into the supple fruit of it. Enjoying how quickly submissive the dancer had become.

"You usually let strangers fuck you? Do you submit this easy always?" He asked hoarse and Hikibi shook his head thick thighs clamping down round Silver's hand. That devilish hand that continuously rubbed maddening circles on his engorged dick. 

"You seem like you'd treat me nice." Hibiki simpered his golden bright eyes wide with innocence.

Silver laughed a feral grin on his lips, he shakes his head red hair swaying with the motion. Hibiki looked ready for it, hungry and wrecked. Must've been all that naughty dancing that made him so desperate for cock.

"Hibiki, I'm going to fuck you,"

Silver grit out and Hibiki made a happy noise, continuing his little show wiggling his hips and playing with his chest. Silver could see two shiny scars cupping full pectorals. He kisses them much to the dancers' surprise, their breath hitching in their throat. Blushing madly Hibiki looked away suddenly bashful. As Silver reached for the tactfully placed box of condoms, Hibiki stopped him with a fast hand.

"I'm clean, uh I'm also on birth control." He ventured shyly and Silver cocked an eyebrow, so Hibiki had a barebacking kink. Waiting for his golden eyed lover to finish his train of thought.

"It's the strongest stuff they would prescribe me, it won't be a problem. You're clean right, Silver?" Hibiki threw Silver a hopeful look and he felt a well of genuine heat and even more possiveness swell up into his throat. Slapping Hibiki's ass he commanded for the other man to turn around and brace against the table.

"I shouldn't be here, fucking a whore of a stripper. But you tempt me with your pretty words that you don't fuck strangers. But I can see you get off on having your naked pretty boy cunt stuffed when you can!" He growled and Hibiki who had complied immediately with the order so quickly, Silver had felt a flash of guilt as the golden eyed man whined and spreads his legs out. 

Hibiki reached back pulling aside the wet string of lace that covered the entrance to his drooling cunt.

"Don't talk big Silver if you can't deliver." Hibiki retorted loftiliy having the gall to flash a cheeky smirk over his shoulder at Silver. Who after a second or two of fumbling with his fly, pulled his cock out and pushed the fat head against Hibiki's sweet hot entrance. The contact was instant and gratifying. Both huffed out clenched moans at the contact. Hibiki gripped the edge of the table, panting, his head hung low. 

He had waited so long for this, he had been so fucking horny the entire night, fucking himself open with a dildo between shows and finally he could get a willing partner out of it. Score that it was that sexy dark red head. 

"I should be using protection, like any good couple would, but there's something about you that I want to claim. I want you Hibiki, I want you to be mine."

Silver ground out, his hands slippery from sweat, sliding them up the strippers sinful body. Gripping at curves of muscle and soft pads of fat. Normally he wouldn't get so worked up but this man, he was special, Silver knew he would want to see him again. 

Silver teased the tip of his rock hard cock at the sloppy entrance presented to him. Sliding the hardness over sensitive lips and up against a plump little cock and Hibiki was begging again.

"Please Silver, please I want you- I wanna come, I really want you to make me come!"

So desperate, so pathetic, Silver smiled viciously, biting down on Hibiki's shoulder, leaving a mark. He snatched up the lube wincing at the cold sting on his cock and then pushing deeply into Hibiki's willing cunt. Silver hissed through his teeth, the sensation almost too much, so hot and tight. Hibiki wailed hunching over the table, gripping at it as he braced himself.

"Listen to yourself, you're like a bitch in heat. Waiting for someone to rut into you." Silver whispered lowly against Hibiki's cute little ear, the gorgeous man beneath him convulsing and pushing back against the long dick spearing his soft greedy cunt. Hibiki using the table as leverage began to thrust back on Silver, taking it all eagerly, his hole taking it all with a slutty kind of excitement.

"Silver you're so naughty~"

Hibiki purred out, as he listened to the red head try his hardest to keep his voice down, he knew his cunt was good and tight. Reaching around he grabbed one of Silver's hands and pulled to remind him his little fat cock needed attention too. He mewled happily when the redhead began to stroke his clit, mimicking how one would fist and squeeze a full size cock. Stuffed and played with Hibiki closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of a hot blooded partner pounding his cunt full.

"Ah-a not so hard baby~"

He plead, Silver did not relent in his rhythmic thrusts and Hibiki bit his lower lip, desperate moans filtering through as he felt the pressure in his cunt build. He had always been a squirter but this felt new. 

Slickness was squelching out of his lusty hole in dirty rivers- Hibiki squirmed, reaching down to grind the heel of his hand to his crotch. Silver slapped his hand away with a snarl, menacingly letting Hibiki know he wasn't to touch. Weak in the knees the dancer clung to the table as the pace changed, the fucking now long hard and slow thrusts. It was maddening, clearly this Silver knew how to please.

Moaning loudly, like the slut he was Hibiki clenched round Silver's hot pulsing dick, groaning when he felt it twitch and jump inside him. Silver growled hotly against the sticky dip of his neck and Hibiki, whimpered as he came, cumming hard with a hot spray everywhere, his inner walls convulsing round Silver's dick and making the taller man huff out a lewd moan at the feeling. 

"You close?"

Hibiki rasped out, seeing stars as the pace was picked up again, Silver made an incoherent noise, reaching to thumb Hibiki's sensitive dick and grinding his hips hard, digging his cock into Hibiki's willing cunt once more.

Sensing Silver was close Hibiki arched back into the thrusts, moaning wetly, begging for more so loud that Silver had to shut him up by clamping a hand over his mouth. Gasping for breath Hibiki babbled senseless dirty nonsense, wanting Silver to cum hard inside.

"Silver-Silv, baby I'm so close, fucking give it to me,"

He begged and Silver groaned, a soft hoarse sound as he thrust in as deep as he could, grasping onto Hibiki's hips tightly as he came, his hair spilling a crimson waterfall over the other's broad shoulders as he rested his forehead against the strippers' temple. They stayed like this for several heartbeats, Silver moved first, placing a soft shy kiss to the raven haired male's ear. Hibiki wiggled happily, he could feel the stickiness of Silver's load leaking out of his cunt as the redhead pulled his softening cock out of his fucked open hole.  


"You know, I didn't expect you to give me what I wanted."

Hibiki admitted, licking his lips as he reached behind himself to push any escaping fluids back inside, Silver watched narrowing his eyes, tugging the raven haired minx round to face him and kissing him hard.

"How could I deny a handsome little thing like you."

He murmured, his voice an octave lower from pleasure, making the younger man shiver already missing the feeling of Silver inside him. He flushed coquettishly at the taller man's comment, looking away briefly. 

"Yeah?"

Silver smiled, more so to himself as he observed Hibiki, admiring the strong angle of his jaw and his thick dark lashes. He found himself spellbound by those golden bright eyes. Gold like a predator and he was the prey. Just the way the other man looked at Silver with hooded eyes, exuding sexual confidence, luring him like a siren was more than enough to attract. Hook line and sinker, Silver had fallen for it, but he didn't care. Besides he technically had come out tonight willingly looking for a warm body to fuck. Blue's meet up be damned.

"Yeah, the moment I saw you up on that stage I knew I had to have you, guess I was lucky. You came to me first."

Silver replied, unable to look away as Hibiki looked back at him, his golden eyes honeyed from his orgasm.

"Cuz' you looked so lonely, so mysterious with your nice suit and your fancy bourbon, and the hair. I just wanted to try my chances with the hot guy with the flame red hair."  
Hibiki confessed and Silver smirked, moving to clean both of them up with the mountain of disposable tissues left in boxes around.

"I wouldn't say lonely, I just wanted to find a good fuck."

Silver replied, gently wiping down Hibiki's legs, cleaning up any stray fluids. Unable to resist the temptation, he leant forwards and bit down on the stripper's thigh, leaving a visible mark on tan skin. Hibiki moaned and shivered, freezing up as he didn't want to let Silver's work drip out more.

"So I'm just a one night stand huh?"

Hibiki asked, half ready for it to be so and the other half desperate for something more. Silver had the grace to look apologetic.

"Most likely, sorry Hibiki. You are gorgeous and you deserve far better than me. However..."

Silver murmured, pulling the shorted man in and nuzzling at his sweaty temple quietly. Hibiki didn't struggle trying to stamp down any disappointment. Kissing Hibiki sweetly Silver pressed hard cardstock into the strippers palm. He stood and strode out of the private room glancing back at the gorgeous young man who blinked several times as if coming to terms with the situation.

"I had fun Hibiki, you should call me."

He added as an afterthought, then he took his leave making his way out to the bar front as Hibiki looked at the sleek business card he had been given.

After adjusting his hair in the hallway mirror, Silver deemed himself presentable began the search for Blue. Upon spotting her up at the hightop bar, Silver beelined towards his sister with a thin sharp smile.

"Your booty call better have been good."

Blue said snappish when Silver was within earshot. She was pleased when she noted the faint discomfort Silver was trying so hard to hide, but nothing got past her scrutiny- she'd known him too long.

"He was. Actually, he was amazing."

Silver replied smoothly covering up any prior embarrassment at ditching his own family for a quick fuck. Blue snorted and took a sip from her elegant wine glass.

"Glad to hear it."

They melted into relaxed conversation, talking about work and money, politics even. Ordering several rounds of drinks as they did so. Silver having to pace himself as he did have work the following day. Luckily he didn't have to drive.

Blue then decided to circle back and called Silver out on his sexual exploits and attempting to reason with him.

"It's not healthy - what if you end up in a relationship and it gets all messy? What if there's real feelings involved and you can't commit because you're emotionally constipated?"

Blue fretted and Silver having had enough of her constant pestering ventured to ask about her life and how she was. It was his own fucked up little revenge and she knew it.

"So how are you and Archie?"

Silver asked with a saccharin smile, brushing his hair over one shoulder. Blue grimaced and sighed pushing her empty wine glass away from her and she regarded her brother with a wry expression. Silver had a feeling not good, as usual.

"He and I had a long talk recently. He wants to stop his addiction he really does- he's such a sweetheart. But he's so stubborn. Just like you, why are men so stubborn?"

Blue demanded her pretty navy eyes flashing dangerously and Silver paused in his self grooming and regarded his sister with as much disdain one would give a room full of trash.

"I have no idea. I've always wondered personally why women are so difficult."

Blue rolled her eyes at this and elbows Silver with a huff of indignence.

"Bitch, you're just a huge hypocrite and women are wonderful goddesses."

She muttered but her expression was fond and Silver chuckled shrugging a little at that, women just didn't do it for him honestly unlike his useless bisexual mess of a sister. Blue made a funny noise as Silver suddenly moved to give her an overdue hug. 

"I've missed you lots."

He admitted and Blue after a moment of stunned silence, crowed in victory as she hugged him in return with a squeeze and sits back with a smile.

"I take back the rude comment. Definitely get some hot ass before meeting up, you're much more pleasant to be around than usual."

Silver made a soft hum of agreement unbothered by Blues statement. His mind already drifting off to Hibiki, to his long muscled thighs and the hoarseness of his husky voice when moaning out his name.

They stay in the seedy little club until the early hours, sobering up with soda and water. Telling each other wild stories from work. Another dancer had taken to the stage long ago, but Silver thought they weren't as good as Hibiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter up! Always use protection during sex kids, and if you are genuinely a kid and under 17/18- please read with discretion.
> 
> Hopefully I will begin updating this story at least once every two weeks. I will try once a month updates if possible as my job gives me little to no free time other than lazing around and chilling.
> 
> I was anxious to post this as I am still working hard on the main plot. But hopefully everything falls in to place and I get the inspiration needed to make this story a good experience.
> 
> See you all next update, hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> My other Pokemon fic is 'Clockwork'. Please check it out!
> 
> Note: Title of this fic is based off of the song 'Young and Menace' by Fall Out Boy


	2. We Are the Poor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold faces some back breaking financial issues, Silver faces concentration, stress related problems.
> 
> Dark things that are brewing in the shadows are slowly coming to light!

"Sup losers, guess who got their dumbass thesis lit?"

Gold looked up from proofreading his History paper to see Green in all his jackass glory, standing before him with what could only be described as a behemoth pile of books. And the most aggressively bedazzled douchebag diva worthy sunglasses.

"Nice, to see you putting in a wholesome one percent effort."

Gold replied amused that Green had taken so long in the first place. Green made a pleased sound in response, digging through his bag for his ID and flourishing it when he had found it.

"Prof. Red approved your field of study?"

Ruby asked looking over his shoulder at Green who nodded and saluted cocky and yet cheerfully in greeting. Sapphire snorted abrasively and turned in her seat to look at Green properly, her arms crossed, chewing gum and snapping it unimpressed.

"You mean how you bribed him? " She retorted.

Green gasped theatrically a hand poised over his chest in offense addressing Sapphire haughtily.

"The fact you would even assume that is ridiculous, ludicrous to me and my GPA, of which both of course are perfect." He sniffed and Sapphire stuck her tongue out at him.

Gold glanced at Ruby who shrugged, definitely one of Sapphires’ days, especially with Green whom she claimed to dislike but got along with surprisingly well. Perhaps Sapphire still hadn't forgiven Green for getting a higher grade in psychology for literally doing nothing but laugh beautifully when asked a question.

"We all know you have your dick wet for Red, probably wasn't hard."

She barrelled on and Green raised his hands up as if to admit defeat. What could he say? Professor Pallott was hot as fuck who had muscles AND legs for days.

"So sue me. I'm sexy, rich and popular. And you're not. Go back to the saltmines sweetheart."

Green sang out loftily as he sat next to Gold, shoving aside his monster book pile and stretching languidly like a cat who had just got all the cream.  
Sapphire barked out a laugh and gave Green the finger, turning back to bother Ruby about their essays.

"So what's for lunch?" Green interjected, lifting his obnoxious sunglasses an inch up over his eyes and peering down at the trays available for his opinion.

Gold shrugged, gesturing to Ruby, who had the current special of the day. A Celadon U classic, it was 'supposed' to be a seafood paella. 

"I haven't had time to experience that mess."

Green made a soft noise of disgust upon inspection of the tray, Ruby agreeing with him. His tray now having been claimed a few moments ago by Sapphire and her genuine lack of taste. Perhaps she tuned her trash mouth with whatever she shoved in it.

"This is a prestigious institution, and this is what they can come up with? I've seen the poor fed better than this. I ought to open a lawsuit against this injustice."

Green said flatly and Gold sighed at his friend and his blatant misunderstanding of society. Damn rich kids. 

However he definitely wasn't going to complain about free food, if it was edible that was all that mattered. Ruby turned halfway to look at Green out of the corner of his eye a sly smile on his lips.

"Okay but hear me out we could totally win that kind of case, I can vouch for Green cuz I'm poor." Ruby stretched across the table, trying to group huddle them all like the whole matter was this giant conspiracy, then holding up his wallet showing inside that it was indeed empty. 

Green slapped Ruby's wallet out of his face and gestured come-hither with the same offending hand. 

"Alright Mr. Norman, that will be one-hundred thousand for my consultation fee. Bring me the money and your first-born at sunset tomorrow and maybe I'll consider representing you in court."

Ruby snickered and stole the wilted fruit cup from the box before Sapphire got to it. Which wouldn't be long. 

"Still, I always said it was a conspiracy, money laundering so the mafia get rich from pocketing our spendings. Besides I'm on loans so even if this is an elaborate hoax by said mafia, it's honestly government wage that gets funded instead."

Ruby replied, looking for a fork and Gold offered his as he hadn't used it. Ruby ignored Gold and his fruit cup, far more interested in pulling out today's newspaper with dramatic flourish and slamming it down on their table. 

"Check it! There's already been suspicious activity underground. According to Lee Koga-"

Ruby pointed to the article when Sapphire cut over her friend.

"Yeah yeah, we get it. Bad guys. How does that even affect us as long as we stay out of their business? Besides who ever believes the word of Lee Koga? He's up to his elbows in nasty things." 

Sapphire whipped the paper out of Ruby's hands as they began to bicker over what was the fake news. 

Gold and Green watched the two squabble. Gold turned to Green and was about to open his mouth to ask-

"Don't. I have no idea, when people find out I'm dirty blood it's the same shit over and over. I have no clue about the politics of the underground. I don't know what my parents were involved in. I don't even know what Gramps is involved in. But I'm going to find out, starting with this." Green was uncharacteristically stern as he took one of the top most volumes from his mini library and tossed it in front of Gold. Gold picked the book up and flipped through it, realising this was a educational copy of existing unsolved case files.

"You're going to track your family aren't you?"

Green nodded with a slight tilt of his head. Gold said nothing when he reached 'O' in the index, sure enough pg 224-229, H. & M. Oak. Gold closed the tome just as Ruby emerged from his bickering victorious.

"So as I was saying, we are all part of some major underground scheme and students are the perfect opportunity to rake in the big bucks."

Ruby took out a pen and circled several words on the newspaper, muttering to himself. He was clearly in conspiracy mode and nothing would stop him otherwise. 

"Money laundering fucks, well I've got Cheren next class, who wants to bounce and get deli food?" Green brushed his hair out of his face, using the opportune moment to transition his mood.

Gold contemplated this as he shared many classes with Green, Professor Cheren was a very nice guy but immensely boring. Gold really didn't care for his classes but unfortunately calculus was mandatory. However he should be grateful for calculus, having been a fantastic mood killer when necessary during his night shifts on the pole. 

"As much as I'd love to, I have to talk to Prof. Rowan about some stuff concerning my fieldwork."

Ruby replied, chewing on the end of his fork. Green rolled his eyes turning to Gold and Sapphire.

"Either of you nerds free? Deli foods only good with underlings."

"Oh so we've been demoted to underlings now?"

Gold asked idly, looking back through his paper. Flipping to his citations page to ensure he had the correct formatting, MLA was always skimmable. Sapphire snapped her gum several times, considering the offer.

"I mean, I'm down for any food, but you're paying. Asshole." Sapphire made sure she emphasised the word 'asshole' as if it had personally offended her. 

Gold personally thought whilst a riot and a loyal friend, Sapphire should look in a mirror.

Green shrugged, whatever he was so fucking loaded he pissed dollar signs. Gold put away his essay and looked up at his friends with a sigh.

"I would come but I'm broke as hell."

"Liar!" Sapphire reached out and grabbed at Gold's bicep trying to pinch him.

Gold elbowed her, causing the short girl to nearly fall from her perch off the cafeteria table.

"You know I have to save up to pay the hospital bills." He scolded gently, cuffing Sapphire in a friendly headlock, knowing the wilder member of their squad could handle some genuine rough housing, but not enough force to make her want to start a right out fight. Sapphire would most definitely win. 

"Well, seeing as I am the only one with money round here, how about I make it my treat and you guys can kiss my ass for a few days?"

Green offered, nonchalant and Gold let go of Sapphire who looked ready to stage mutiny. Green simpered at her, testing her limits with his perfect smile and sassiness.

"Who's kissing ass?"

All four turned as Gladion and Lillie plonked down on the table beside them. Gladion shoving aside any remaining rubbish left on the surface into a pile with a grimace and then literally throwing himself down into the trash pile he had made. 

"Them, a la moi."

Green supplied, gesturing unhelpfully to the previous members of the court and then to himself. Gladion snorted between greasy candy wrappers. Not even bothering to unpeel the crap stuck to him as he unzipped his backpack; pulling out a massive textbook leafed with post it notes cropping out top.

"At what ass tho?" Gladion finally asks looking at Green over the top of his text with piercing scrutiny, trying to look at what Green's assets had for show. 

Green stomped his foot like a petulant child as Gladion, Ruby, Sapphire and Lillie share a round of high fives at the new chain roasting of Green. Gold smirked a little holding his hand out for Ruby to hit him up with a hearty slap. Gladion the forever stooge, classic. 

"I didn't come here to get attacked like this. Is this how I get repaid for my kindness?" Green sniffed, waving away the imaginary bad vibes and inspecting his immaculate cuticles. 

Gladion and his twin sister muffle their laughter. "But you love it. You drama queen." Lillie replied sweetly without a hint of sarcasm because she was a literal angel.

Gold checked the time on his phone, cursing as he gathered up all his belongings. The rest of his squad look at him confused. 

"Lunch barely started." Sapphire pointed out, irked that he was already leaving and Gold made his most apologetic face and shrugged, it wasn't his fault the universe sucked. Green rolled his eyes and reached out to pat Gold on the shoulder with his concealer brush, leaving behind a dusting of pink.

"I take this means you can't take my generous offer of lunch?" Green was mildly petulant, snapping his highlighter compact case shut in displeasure. Gold smiled lopsidedly at the table and ruffled Greens' immaculate tawny hair, causing said brunette to squawk indignantly.

"I need to go talk to my adviser, maybe Elm too. About the money I owe." Gold snagged one of Lillie's sad oily fries and hiked his bag up over one shoulder. 

"I promise I'll hang with all of you soon!" Gold called over his shoulder waving at his friends as he dashed out the cafeteria. He felt bad honestly, it had been a while since he hung out with everyone. But like Ruby had said, loans existed and Gold was also unfortunately reliant on them. 

* * *

"There is a TANGENT! LOOK Tangent, tangent tangent! There are so many tangents on this eyesore! By the way I believe we should be using Pantone 280 C!" Pearl cried out, his usual cheerful expression distorted with absolute horror as he looked over the pamphlets and posters that needed revision with eagle precision. 

Silver rubbed at his temples irritably, picking up his pen to circle each one present. He loved his job, he enjoyed the creative freedom and the fun colleagues he was lucky to have. But today his heart just wasn't in it, not after the news, not after the repetitive, strange anonymous messages left on his answer phone. Concentration was further stunted after his time with Hibiki.

Silver knew thinking of Hibiki was never going to be a useful use of his time, especially during his working hours. But the dancer had such charm and the sex was hot. It was a welcome distraction from the threatening harassment he was receiving. 

"I tried to tell our clients that if we adjust the design a little the end product will look much more professional and fluid." White called from the end of the conference room, she herself scribbling down notes ferociously. 

"But naturally they feel as a business corporation that they know better than us." She continued scowling.

"Then why did they hire us? A miracle." White finished her rant and threw her pen across the room with when she realised it was out of ink. "Fuck!"

"Hm, yes. Leave it to those at the top of the economic food chain to determine whether our work is worthy," Pearl tipped his nose towards the ceiling sniffing with disdain, cursing too as he spilt some of his coffee; a literal breathing shitshow.

Emerald passed Pearl the box of tissues to aid clean up. 

"Silver can you take the call and tell Lilycove Inc. that we have some alterations for the design? You’re the only person they will listen to." Emerald was typing furiously, clearly busy and unable to do so himself for the time. 

Silver did not hear, too lost in his own world featuring golden eyes and bright smiles. 

He hadn't even finished circling all the tangents. His whole day filled with long legs and a handsome face. Silver knew he was fucked all things considered, especially with his duties that day at work. 

Silver focused on the test prints before him, staring down at the work in confusion. The lines and colours and words all blending and blurring together. He didn't even want to think about the payment for his negligence. His entire life needed a check up soon, his car license renewed, all that wonderful adult shit he had to look forward to was piling up. He didn't have time to spare really. 

"Silver?" 

Silver looked up quickly with a started look as Pearl shook him none too gently. 

"Hey, we've been calling you at least several times. You've been super-duper-mega out of it today. What’s the tea honey?" Pearl did his best to look concerned, it was very unusual for Silver to slack off in his opinion. Silver was one of their best employees due to his unfailing resolve and brilliant focus for design.

Pearl searched Silver's face for any telling signs that something was wrong. It was difficult to tell though, Silver did reign champion of best poker face with his cool unwavering steel gaze. 

"No, no I just have a lot on my mind. Sorry." Silver tried to reassure his team with a weak smile, knowing his lack of attention would affect the project. 

Silver knew he just had to bank on Hibiki calling his number. Of course he knew he could simply call the bar again and ask to know Hibiki's working hours. But a small selfish part inside Silver wanted Hibiki to come to him first. It would be so much more satisfying for the both of them.

"Well just let us know if you need any help and if you don't feel well." White threw a look at Silver, knowing how stubborn he could get. She knew it was very difficult to stop the redhead once he got married to his work. 

Silver thanked her, reassuring his team he was simply worried about a friend and that he would be back to normal by tomorrow. When he was certain his colleagues had taken the lie, Silver relaxed a little. 

Picking up his forgotten pen once again Silver mentally noted to think about all his problems later on. Hibiki was definitely a solution to them all anyway. 

* * *

"What do you mean, 'take a loan?'" Gold stood up from his seat, coming face to face with Professor Lysandre. 

"Mr. Delrosa I understand you are eligible to apply for a scholarship?" Lysandre looked at Gold with heavy lidded eyes, always reminding him of a dumb sleepy lion. 

"Yes but that isn't the point sir. I can't keep up my studies and two jobs, whilst looking after my mother." Gold hoped he didn't sound desperate but the last two housing bills were overdue to money he did not have. He himself had to live on top of all of that. 

"Lysandre, Gold holds a very busy schedule and you know he cannot apply for the scholarship until the next term." Professor Sycamore spoke up from his perch on Elm's desk. Elm himself shuffling through files, pristine cream white with Gold's name stamped all over. 

"Gold, I understand that you are struggling, and trust me I want to help you in any way possible. However your circumstance is tricky, you are a legal adult who is eligible to vote and pay tax. Yet you are a student off campus accommodation, who has mandatory classes instead of declared major for this current term. Because of this the school can't grant you financial help." 

Professor Elm addressed Gold, polishing his rounded glasses on the hem of his coat. 

"Yeah but I'm a student." Gold replied, trying not to fidget under the pressure. It was stupid how the university didn't give aid to students who were off campus and below a certain GPA. Green often told their group of friends that this was a prime example of capitalism. 

"So what are my options?" Gold eventually asked, looking round the room filled with his supervisors. Sycamore looked apologetic as he pulled out a plain manila folder, handing it over to Gold. Gold took it without question already feeling the hot searing brand of his dropout in his hand. 

"The safest option right now would be to file a 'leave of absence', however you have already signed on for the rest of the courses for the whole year. Which would make things difficult, plus refunds..." Sycamore rubs at his forehead tiredly, he never wanted to discuss this kind of thing with a student. They were always most certainly still learning and young and it wasn't fair. 

"Approval for a period of absence isn't always given either. So please be aware of this if you decide to file." Professor Elm gently added and Gold can tell none of them save perhaps Lysandre (that dickhead) would look him in the eye now.

"Understand that this may take weeks to be processed, so it may automatically terminate your enrolment." Lysandre unhelpfully interjected, rubbing salt in the wound. He gestured to the folder gripped, crushed in Gold's hands. 

"Read over carefully, then let Elm know of your final decision." Lysandre's tone was absolute and irritatingly patronising. 

"Fuck me then." Gold roughed out sharply. He bowed slightly to the room of professors and turned to leave the conference room.

It wasn't his fault but it wasn't their problem to fix.

Gold shut the door with a little more force than necessary as he rummaged around in his pocket for spare bus change. He stopped in the middle of the hallway as he pulled out thick shiny cardstock. Squinting at it, Gold held it up towards the light to catch the name. 

A perfectly timed distraction. 

Gold weighed his options, wondering if it would be a good idea to call. Knowing that even though he barely knew Silver LaCroix, he was the only third party in this shitshow, his own friends not included. 

With his current impending problems on hold, Gold dialed the number in glossy mirror-esque print.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Silver has an unhealthy method for handling his stress, hopefully Hibiki can help him out!
> 
> -
> 
> Sorry this update took so long! I had a lot of personal things happening and got little to no time to finish typing this one up. Hopefully it's not too boring this will be kind of slowish burn either way (despite Silver/Gold already happening haha) 
> 
> I'm not sure when I can get another chapter up but I have definite plans to finish this story! 
> 
> Until next time :D


End file.
